


No Time to Talk

by BoredomAvenger



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Bridge always knows more then he lets on, Getting Together, M/M, Sky is actually a complete softie when it comes to Bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomAvenger/pseuds/BoredomAvenger
Summary: Set during ep. 30 "Impact". Sky is finally ready to confront the 'thing' between him and Bridge, but is right before he goes off to destroy a meteor really the best time?





	No Time to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd just something I've had sitting around for awhile and wanted to go ahead and get out there. Concrit always welcome.

Sky finally found Bridge in the hallway that housed their room.

"Hey Bridge wait up." He jogged to catch up with the green ranger just outside their door. Bridge turned to look at him and Skys breath caught, the other man was upset. It was subtle, most wouldn't notice but it was like a neon sign to Sky who had been in love with the brunette for years. Sky knew every expression and this look of worry, and Sky was pretty sure he knew what had caused it, only served as the final push to finally say what he needed to, had wanted to for ages.

"Bridge, there, uh, there's something I want to tell you. I mean really it's more of need, I need to tell you this before I go after that meteor. I, uh, well I...Bridge I really care ab-"

"No." Bridge grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into their room, shutting and locking the door behind them. "No. No, absolutely no, you will not."

"Bridge, I have to go. You know I do." Sky frowned, the want to reach out and touch the other ranger was overwhelming but he didn't trust his mental shield enough at the moment for skin-to-skin contact with the empath.

Bridge's hand cut through the air between them, as if pushing Sky's words to the side, then glared at the blue ranger.

"No, I know that. I'm not saying no to that although I wish I could. I am saying no to you admitting to, acknowledging, whatever the hell this is." The hand now waved between the two men. "You do not get to volunteer for this incredibly dangerous mission and then try to finally, finally tell me how you feel just before you go. No."

Sky was stunned for a moment. He had always suspected that Bridge knew as much about the tension between them as he did but he somehow never expected to be confronted by him about it quite ike this.

"Bridge, I-I just needed you to know." When Bridge's eyes softened Sky did dare now to reach out although hesitantly and only after putting up a shield on his mind to attempt to control the emotions that would flood through to the brunette.

"I know, I know, but you can tell me when you get back okay?" Bridge sighed and softly leaned into Sky's hand resting softly on the side of his face. "We'll just have to have a nice long discussion about all this then. Okay?"

Sky nodded a small smile forming on his lips. "Yeah, okay."

Bridge smiled warmly at him before cocking his head. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed the blonde. The kiss was soft and full of promises, but before Sky had any time to reciprocate or even really enjoy it, Bridge pulled back. He was pretty sure that faint sound was a low whimper out of himself at the loss of contact, but Sky couldn't be sure since the blood pounding in his ears was quite loud, though not loud enough to drown out Bridge's next words.

"I think it may be a fairly short verbal conversation, but a long conversation none the less." Sky couldn't help but chuckle at the sly smile Bridge sent him as he pulled the green ranger tight against him, hugging him close.

"Just come home to me okay?" 

Bridge's whispered words sent a warmth through Sky, the knowledge that Bridge truly felt the same way gave him hope and a new determination to return safely.

"Always." He promised.


End file.
